Faraway Promise
by sierragust
Summary: Picking up where 'If Not for Hope' left off, Seda is haunted by his own thoughts until Ruby manages to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Seda looked at the dark clouds that were going into the atmosphere, thinking about what he was going to say to Ruby when she arrived. Looking down at his gauntlets, the young eastern King saw his reflection in the cold metal.

The silver-haired time traveller then saw Ruby in her famous red top that always made him blush with embarrassment. He shook it off and walked towards her. Wearing only his black top covering the top of his chest that has jewels on it, along with blue-white pants, elbow-length gauntlets, and shin-high black boots, Seda stood before her.

"I'm here, Seda." Ruby said, smiling as she ran her fingers through his medium-length silver hair.

"I see that." Seda replied. Without even looking at her, he said. "Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm always ready!"

"Good, because we need it." He said, walking towards the stairs.

As they headed up the stairs, they soon heard an evil laugh behind them. Seda turned around to face the demon that he gave birth due to the anger and rage that was engulfed by at Sophia's death. "Dammit. Not you again!"

The Dark Genie looked down at the silver-haired time traveler. "Join me, Seda. Together, we can rule the world!"

Another sinister and terrible laugh escaped from the depths of his throat as Seda shook his head furiously to the side. "Sometimes, I wish I hadn't given birth to you in the first place! You will pay for ruining my life, you bastard!" He screamed, drawing his sword out and jumping in front of the Genie's face. Seda landed on the Dark Genie's forehead, driving Atonement in the eyeball in the center and practuring its skull.

The Dark Genie screamed and wailed in pain as Seda jumped down, watching as the newborn demon dissolved into nothing after he sheathed his sword. "Die in hell. I will never give birth to you again." He said, looking away from the dying form of his creation.

"Seda!" Ruby cried out, running towards him.

Seda turned around, only to find himself hitting the ground as she buried her face in his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fi-" but Seda was caught off-guard when Ruby captured his lips in hers. When they pulled apart, Ruby's face was pink while his was a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

Seda shook his head. "No, it's okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Get off of me."

Ruby quickly got off of him, saying "Sorry." as Seda dusted himself off. "Let's go. We don't have all day!"

As they entered Dark Heaven Castle, Ruby was greeted by a wave of darkness that passed by her and Seda. When it cleared, they went to the Gallery of Time, only to find out that the passageway was closed.

"We'll never get past this." Ruby said, pushing her hands on the clock.

"Let me try it." Seda said, stepping up to her.

"You sure?"

"I'm positively sure." Hesitantly, Seda nodded to her. Raising his left hand, a sphere of magic began building up in his palm. Smirking, the beam hit the clock, its hands spinning around like a propeller. Ruby nodded as she jumped into the portal, Seda following after her.

As soon as they arrived on the first floor, Ruby looked around the dark corridors, checking to see if any monsters were around. Sadly, there weren't any, until Seda arrived.

"Here I am." He said, touching her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" She asked, looking behind her.

He nodded. "Certainly."

After killing many monsters and obtaining the clock hands, Seda stopped Ruby from touching the clockface.

"Stop, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but right before he could say it, Seda was suddenly impaled by a black dragon's horn through the abdomen, blood slowly oozing out of the wound. Ruby charged up her ring and fired a Holy elemental spell at the creature, killing it and releasing the young king.

Arriving at the main corridor, Ruby lied Seda up against the wall next to the Gallery of Time, healing the wound on his abdomen. After several months, she restored the battle-trained warrior's body to normal.

Having all of his plans fall into place, Seda sighed, closing his eyes as the silver haired time traveller looked at the beautiful lavender-haired genie before him.

"Ruby, I… Listen, I need to get my hands on something that had been passed down by generations." Seda said.

"Which is?"

"A resurrection potion."

Ruby gasped at his confession, her eyes widening. "A resurrection potion? The Elixir of Life?"

"Yes. It's said that whoever possesses the potion will be granted with eternal life. I must get my hands on it so I could revive my fiance, Sophia." Seda said, looking at Ruby with a serious glint in his violet eyes. He passed by her, casting the Forbidden Spell to open the portal leading to the Gallery of Time. He looked at Ruby, who had tears forming in her eyes for some reason.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Seda asked, looking at her.

Without realizing it, Ruby eventually ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't leave your side again! Ever since your future half killed himself, I've been all alone."

Seda wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he understood and embraced her, looking at the small black box in his hand. 'Pretty soon.'

"Ruby. I may not remember what I did in this era, but I will protect you, no matter what fate might have in store for us." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath was making her shiver slightly.

Ruby looked up at him, her heart literally skipping a beat as her emerald eyes met his violet ones. She straightened up so that they were eye level with each other. "Y - you mean it?"

He nodded, smiling. "I do mean it." With those words, Seda wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down towards her face, closed his eyes, and when their lips were inches apart, kissed her desperately on the lips. Ruby was shocked, but returned the favour by wrapping her arms around his neck, recapturing his lips again in the same kiss.

After their lips parted for breath, Ruby smiled at him. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Good. Let's go!" He said, touching the clockface.

* * *

**Something's going on with Seda! Ch. 2 is coming up pretty soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

As they arrived in the past, they saw lifeless corpses lying around, soon to be followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

"We have to hurry!" Seda urged.

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

Arriving at a cementary, the two looked around; trying to find what they were looking for.

"Found anything?" Seda asked, examining a tombstone as the sun reached the mountains.

"No." Ruby said, looking ahead. "Is that a fountain…?"

"I think so." Seda said, walking towards it. Water was filling the fountain through an angel holding a basin. Noticing a vial hanging on the wing, he took it, removed the small cork, and placed it under the angel's head. "We found it."

"Seda! Behind you!" Ruby cried out.

Seda turned to see a skeleton soldier trying to drive its sword through his heart. Seda rammed his sword through the skull as the pile of bones disintergrated into dust.

"Looks like we're goners!" Ruby said as the skeletons surrounded them. Seda cursed under his breath as a blond haired man rode through the horde on a black horse.

"Lord Seda, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Jeremiah. I'm fine." Seda said, looking at the man.

Jeremiah nodded. "Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" He said, drawing out a longsword.

"Okay!" Seda said, running out of the cemetary and towards the castle.

After getting the potion from a graveyard and fighting off a horde of skeletons, Seda rushed back to his castle. He pulled the cork out, poured the potions contents into Sophia's mouth, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Seda…is that you?"

"Yes, Sophia. Its me." He said, helping her stand. "I need to ask you something that I should've asked a long time ago."

"What is it, Seda?" She asked.

Smiling, Seda gracefully got himself down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand as he did. "Sophia, you are truly the most beautiful woman that I laid my eyes on. Ever since I first saw you during my coronation ceremony after my father passed away and when I went to battle the West, I knew that I can be more than just your king and ruler." he said as he took out a small black box, holding it before her as he looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. She gasped. "Sophia, what I mean to say is…will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box to reveal a heart-shaped emerald engagement ring with a diamond shard embedded inside it, shaped also like a heart.

Sophia was in shock, her eyes were again filled with tears as she smiled, realizing what was now happening. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Seda!" She squealed, leaping into his arms and forcing them to hit the ground. She looked deeply into his violet eyes as she crushed her lips upon his, literally taking his breath away as he slid the emerald ring on her index finger, the silver band fitting perfectly around it. Seda smiled again as he returned the deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ruby smiled at the two lovebirds from atop the balcony. "Time to prepare for a special wedding for those two!" She said, turning towards the maids to help her decorate the castle.

From atop the roof, a blond-haired woman wearing a light-green tunic and bearing a dagger-like sword and a sturdy iron shield, smiled at the couple, pulling out a blue egg-shaped ocarina, raised it up to her lips, and began playing a song as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

***

Morning soon dawned over the radiant Kingdom of the East Terra as many people closed their shops and headed to the castle for a very special wedding.  
Inside, maids were bustling around, hanging decorations up. In the kitchens, the cooks were making a 5-tier red velvet cake, and outside was a horse drawn chariot, waiting patiently for the newlyweds.

In one of the dressing rooms, Sophia was standing in front of a mirror while Ruby straightened her gown shortly after she showered. She was wearing a long sleeveless white dress with matching shoes. Smiling, she placed her veil over her face as Ruby stepped back. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail after she brushed it.

"Feeling nervous?" Ruby asked after handing the bouquet of roses and lilies to Sophia.

"A little bit." Sophia said, looking at Ruby with a nervous glint in her sapphire eyes. "What if I-"

"You'll do fine, believe me. You'll knock his feet off." Ruby said after pulling her red bridesmaid dress on before hearing a knock on the door. Outside, Sierra and Paige were waiting.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Paige asked.

Sophia nodded. "Yes, I am ready."

Sierra smiled. "Good, let's go! We can't let the groom wait any longer!"

* * * *

King Simba was looking at the 21-year old silver-haired young King dressed in his father's red coat when he married his mother and obtained the throne. Looking as handsome as ever, Seda was getting nervous, Jeremiah was standing beside him.

The doors opened up, and the flower girls came walking down the aisle, tossing flower petals on each side. Next came Ruby, Paige, and Sierra; wearing different dresses except for the third. Ruby was wearing a bright-red dress, Paige was wearing a blue one, and Sierra was wearing her green knight captain uniform, the legendary Gilded Sword she was holding was gleaming in the light with a radiant glow.

Seda drew in a deep breath as a slow song began to echo throughout the castle, and the doors opened up again to reveal Sophia behind it. He was simply stupefied as she began walking down the aisle. On each side, everyone was in awe at how beautiful she looked, urging her to keep going. Reaching the altar where Seda was standing, Simba began the ceremony after everyone sat down.

After he gave their blessings, Simba turned to Seda. "Lord Raybrandt, do you promise to take Princess Sophia to be your lawfully wedded wife, for life and for death until you part?"

Seda nodded bravely as he happily said "I do".

Simba then turned to Sophia. "And do you, Princess Sophia..."

"I do!" Sophia quickly said, cutting him off.  
Seda heaved a sigh of relief as Simba continued.

"By the power of the fairies of Terra, I hereby dub you husband and wife" said the priest as the whole kingdom cheered for their new queen.

Seda gently lifted Sophia's veil to see her sapphire eyes meeting his violet ones. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Paige happily wiped a tear from her eye, not realizing that it was the first time she cried at a beautiful moment like this.

Seda and Sophia then ran down the hallway to find a horse drawn chariot waiting for them. They rode into the sunset after Sophia threw her bouquet and landed in Sierra's hands. She smiled as she pulled out her ocarina, and rode off on her horse, into the great unknown after Seda knighted her…


End file.
